


Je t'adore

by Kurino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-indulgent fic tbh, Smut, Vaginal Sex, non-canon, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurino/pseuds/Kurino
Summary: Essentially a very self-indulgent Loki x Reader where you are married with an established (healthy) relationship with the God of Mischief.





	Je t'adore

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the first smut/lemon/sin fic that I've ever posted! Pretty exciting, and it was immensely fun to write this. Please, enjoy!
> 
> **minor adjusts to the writing itself, mostly for sentence structure. Nothing else was changed 6/5/2018**

As night crept along the horizon, he stood, the salty smell of the air filled his lungs. A light post down at the street below illuminated the sparse silhouettes that’d pass. The murmur of cars zooming past on the highway contrasted the silence of the house. He was far enough from the city though not quite close enough to the ocean a couple miles west. A location that was desirable but not past being efficient.

Loki turned and ambled back through the clear sliding doors, abandoning the balcony and the coolness of the outside. With a click, the lock was set in place.

His eyes trailed across the room and looked upon his companion seated on their bed, a well-worn book in hand. You seemed so content, drinking up the words as they were on the page, engrossed in a world far away. He crawled onto the bed. They saw him, lips tugging upward instantly. The ebony haired man grinned, pressing his forehead to theirs.

“Anything interesting going on, love?” He murmured, his lips pressing to your cheek. A look of satisfaction graced his face at the lovely blush that spread across theirs. Your voice catches in your throat, feeling his lips ghost over your neck. Your eyelids flutter, a soft trail of kisses ending at your shoulder.

“I dunno…” You whisper, baring your neck to him, and he nips the base, “…why don’t you tell me?”

“Little minx, you tempt me so.” He tilts your head up with a feather-light touch, your lips meeting. You placed your book on the bedside, pulling your legs closer to you so you could climb into your husband’s lap. When you pull away, you see a mischievous twinkle in his eye. You giggled and he just smiled.

A large hand rested on your hip, it’s warmth permeating the soft charcoal slip that hugged your body. The nudge of his erection teased your own growing arousal, urging you to rub against him.

His hand trails from your hip, fingering the hem of your nightgown teasingly before dipping between your thighs to find the little nub hidden behind your underwear. You moan deliciously eliciting one from your lover.

Keeping the friction between your hips, you run your hands up his chest, fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the expanse of porcelain skin beneath. The finger playing with your clit quickened yet when it had withdrawn so he could shrug off his shirt, you ushered him to continue. “Beg.”

“Loki _please_.” His hand inched closer, a wolfish smile forming on his lips. “Please, what?”

“Please play with me again…”

He chuckled and obliged. Your back arched, a warmth spreading, your lips parted gently as you gasped and mewled. Loki shifted you, your back touching the warm, soft blankets spread on your bed, and kneeled between your legs. He pushed your slip up past your hips and removed your underwear, sucking a breath. “…beautiful…”

Soon, your legs were raised and set on his shoulders as he leaned closer. The tip of his tongue lightly traced your slit, his thumb tracing lazy circles around your clit. You whimpered at the light touches, your hips raising in vain to get more friction. From where he kneeled, you could see his eyes bear into you, drinking in each sigh, each pleasured moan; the flushed appearance of your skin from your arousal.

When he dipped his tongue between your folds, you gasped, a hand shooting down to tangle in his wild black hair. This only proved to encourage his exploration, two fingers pressing into you, making your legs quake. He only grinned as he watched you come undone.

As you finished riding your high, he crawled back up to kiss you, taking your hands in one of his and holding them against the cool wood headboard. The kiss deepened quickly, you both panting and grabbing each other in want.

Soon, he rid himself of his pants and teased you, slowly pulling the hem of his underwear off, a hungry look in his eyes. They joined the rest of the clothes long since discarded. The tip of his cock pressed against your thigh, hot and hard, and you grasped it. Your hand pumped him and he groaned at the stimulation.

He pressed himself fully against you, the desperation in the kiss fueled by your passion. You led him further, his tip now pressing against your folds, one thrust away from the sweet pleasure you both had come to enjoy. He pulled his lips away from yours, both now swollen from the fervent kiss you shared. With a gentle reverence, he ran his hands down your body to your hips and lifted your hips and legs so they’d rest atop his. The swollen tip of his erection pushed against your entrance, slick with your juices.

“My love…” he reached for your hand to press a kiss to your knuckles.

Your eyes sparkled with love for the man above you who treated you with such gentle admiration, and you pulled your hand back with his to hold to your cheek. You both remained this way for a few moments, eyes locked as he slowly pushed into you, filling you. As his hips finally lay flush against yours, you let out a sigh you didn’t know you held. Slanting your head up, you met him for another kiss.

His hips rocked against yours slowly, not stopping until he was fully hilted within you, then pulling out almost entirely. Each thrust provoked little gasps and moans from you, murmured compliments and sweet nothings spilling from his before he’d capture your lips once more.

“I love you, Loki.” You whispered against his lips, and he echoed you, his thrusts gaining force yet still just as slow as before. With each thrust, you came a little closer, your noises a little louder. “Please take me, please-”

He didn’t hesitate to speed up, soon pounding into you, your wanton mewls now loud moans of his name and begging for him to keep going. “Look at me.” He urged, his stormy blue eyes demanding and intense.

You watched as he pounded into you, the flushed pink creeping up his neck and cheeks, and the pants that left his lips each time he filled you. The warmth pooled in your belly grew and soon enough you were crying out his name as your head threw back against the pillows. He only thrusted harder, faster, making you beg for more of him as your orgasm washed over you.

“Yes, yes! Please love, ohhh please Loki, my love, my god-” he cut you off, his lips crashing against yours while you whimpered, desire clouding your thoughts.

The thrusts slowed considerably, allowing you to recover from your second orgasm, and he stroked your cheek with his thumb. His eyes took in the sight of you, ravished with swollen lips, your hair forming a halo around your head, though messy. Your half lidded eyes filled with desire as they looked upon him, and the gentle parting of your lips where his name had just escaped while you were in the throes of passion. A particularly hard thrust, he noticed, earned a gasp from you, reddening your already crimson cheeks.

Another kiss had you shudder.

When he pulled out of you, his body glistened with sweat. You whined. “Hush now, love, we are far from finished.” His voice was low and husky, his head dipping low to suck on one of your hardened nipples. “Absolutely delectable…”

His tongue swirling around the hardened nub, he shifted so that you sat straddling his lap. He was sitting up, you laying flush against his chest. You watched as his eyes roamed your body, a satisfaction reflected in them. Tentatively, you shifted in his lap so that he was aligned with the soaked folds of your vulva. Loki chuckled, bucking his hips to hit against your entrance, barely grazing it. A small pout graced your lips. “Loki I-”

Gasping, you felt as he hilted himself within you. “Yes love? I’m listening.” He smirked.

You slapped his chest and he laughed, his hands finding their way back on your hips to lift you, his hips starting a deliciously slow rhythm. He drew out, only the tip still inside of you, his hands then pulling you roughly back down, drawing more gasps and moans from you. The thrusts grew sloppy, ragged pants escaping him, his eyes boring into yours and watching his slick length disappear into you.

When one of his hands reached up to cup your cheek and pull you close, you kept bouncing up and down, moaning his name as your lust-filled eyes stared directly into his. His lips captured yours both of your moans swallowed up by the other, and his thrusts becoming quicker, more desperate. The hand that still lingered on your hip finally slammed you down once more, keeping you there as his seed filled you, your hips still rocking against his. He growled your name and pressed fervent nips and kisses along your jaw and neck.

You both stilled, basking in the afterglow.

It wasn’t until he was soft again that you two laid down. You traced little patterns on his skin, enjoying the comfort and warmth the other radiated. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, murmuring sweet nothings as your eyes fluttered closed, the strong beating of his heart lulling your to sleep.


End file.
